refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortifications Classic
The Fortification section includes buildings, personnel, and support personnel whose sole interests are protecting your home(s), whether it be your Hamlet, your Capital, your Outliers, or patrolling your highways. Fortifications does not necessarily include armor and weapon crafters, as their wares are often purchased by civilians. The soldiers, whether they are the militia, private guards, mercenaries, bandits, army, navy, or any other variety are the core of the Fortifications system. In my Challenge, before any house rules come into play, your soldiers are in one of two groups--the officers and the enlisted personnel. The enlisted personnel form groups of 10 soldiers each, called a "squad." Each squad is led by a sergeant (one of the 10 soldiers in the squad). A Leftenant, the first of the officers, oversees the squads, and each Leftenant is responsible for roughly 2 Squads. The leader of your militia/army is at first the Commandant, and then eventually a General. General/Commandant Leftenant Leftenant Leftenant 2 Squads 2 Squads 2 Squads (9 Soldiers, 1 Sergeant) x2 (9 Soldiers, 1 Sergeant) x2 (9 Soldiers, 1 Sergeant) x2 Points page 64 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Points received from this Fortifications Page are considered Fortifications Points, and the total should be kept separately (unless House Ruled otherwise), as a display of your settlement/nation/empire's military prowess . Your Militia (and, later, Army), will be your Capital/Outlier's primary means of defense against hostile mobs, bandits, raiders, etc. Your Militia are housed in a Barracks, have their weapons stored in an Armory, and have a few support structures built for them. Generally, the Militia is divided into Squads of 10 soldiers. 9 Militia/Army led by a Sergeant. Leftenants keep an eye on various squads, and command up to 4 squads per Leftenant. All the Leftenants report to the Commandant, who leads the Militia/Army. Your Soldiers all bunk together in a Barracks, though squads are generally slightly separate from each other. Leftenants get rooms, though they sleep 2 to a room. Commandants get to sleep in their own (small) house. Note that this beginning force is only the Army--the land rats. Your Airship Air Force and Maritime Navy will be introduced a little later. TL:DR Commandant > All 10 Soldiers to a Squad (9 Soldiers, 1 Sergeant) 2-4 Squads/Leftenant Soldiers=Barracks, Leftenants Sleep 2/room, Commandant gets his own small house Leftenants, Commandant=Officers Soldiers/Sergeants=Enlisted Men Soldier Classes If certain materials are not available in a given stage, use the closest Stage-appropriate material you can get. Myrmidon (+1 Point/Squad) Based on the Fire Emblem Myrmidon Class. I realize it doesn't translate well to Minecraft. Standard Armament: page 65 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge TiCo Rapier Leather Armor Archer (+1 Point/Squad) Standard Armament: Bow Arrows Leather Armor Wooden/Stone Sword for close combat Military Conscript: Hammer (+1 Pun Point) Stop Hammer Time! Swordsman Iron (or Stage-Equivalent) Sword Iron Armor Beastmaster (+1 Point/Squad) Stone (or Equivalent) Sword Leather Armor 1-2 Dogs Leftenants (+2 Points) Iron Sword Iron Armor Bow Arrows Commandant (+3 Points) Named Iron Sword (any kind) Iron Armor Diamond Helmet Enchanted Bow Arrows Dog page 66 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Buildings and Support Wherever you build your Barracks, etc, there should be plenty of room to expand, because your Army/Militia is going to expand a great deal. The Navy/Air Force will have their own bases when they show up. Build a Barracks Squads should sleep together, and separated slightly from other squads Each Squad member gets a Bed and a Chest Each Squad Member gets 1 Decorative item Every Sergeant gets a Double Chest Sergeants get 2 Decorative Items. Build a Leftenant's Bunkhouse The Bunkhouse will be expanded as more Leftenants are hired. Leftenants sleep 2 to a room Each Leftenant gets a bed Each Leftenant gets a Double Chest Each Leftenant gets 3 Decorative Items Build a Commandant's Billet Should be built to Hamlet Hut specifications Build an Armory If Beastmasters/other Dog/animal-using Soldier is in the Militia/Army, they should have Kennel/exercise areas for the Dogs needed. See Kennel/Kennel Master section in Agriculture for specifications Should store/be capable of storing all the weapons and armor for the entire Militia/Army Should store 25% more weapons than the Militia/Army needs Officers' arms/armor should be kept separately from the Enlisted Men's arms/armor Bibliocraft Tool Racks/Armor Stands are recommended Chests/Barrels, etc are perfectly acceptable as well Buildings Barracks Commandant's Billet (+2 Points) Officer's Bunkhouse (+1 Point) Enlisted Men's Barracks (+1 Point) Armory (+2 Points) Beastmaster's Kennels (+1 Point) page 67 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Cafeteria (+1 Point) Archery Range (+1 Point) Infirmary (+1 Point) Parade Grounds (+1 Point) Sparring Square (+1 Point) Mage Lair (If applicable, +1 Point) Mage Lairs are intended for mages joining the military. As the name implies, it is a place for magic users of all kinds to come together to practice their magics. Mech Stables (+1 Point) If Any of the soldiers/officers are issued Modular Power Suits (or any other mech tech of this kind), it is stored here. Basically a hi-tech version of the Mage Lair. Watchtower (1 Defense Point/3 Watchtowers=.33 Defense Points) Manned Watchtower (+1 Defense Point per Watchtower Defense Point) Walls (1 Defense Point) At the very basic level, Walls keep enemy Testificates, Players, mobs, and Herobrine out of certain areas. These are the mere basics of Fortifications, but they are important, as a simple wall stops nearly every Mob known to Minekind. That said, there are several different kinds of walls that can be used for defense (this list is certainly not exhaustive): Tall Wooden Fence (+0 Defense Points) The bare basics, the Fence will not stop any arrows, but you will be able to see what is coming, and it will be able to stop most mobs from coming after you. Wooden Palisades (+1 Defense Point) Barely a step up from the Tall Fence, the Palisades block arrow fire, and prevent Creepers and Zombies from getting through. There is the problem of not being able to see what is on the other side, however.... page 68 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Stone Wall (+2 Defense Points) Whether it's Cobblestone or Smoothstone, Stone walls last just a little bit longer than Wodden Palisades. Cobblestone walls are faster and cheaper to make, but Smoothstone walls end up being a little bit stronger. Glass Wall (+0.5 Defense Points) Provides next to no blast protection, but Glass walls allow you to see what waits for you on the other side of the wall. Obsidian Wall (+3 Defense Points) The ultimate in blast protection Force Field (+3 Defense Points when online) Walls of the Future--TODAY! Gate (+1 Defense Point) Get in and out from behind the walls easily. Crenelations (+1 Defense Point) by building a 2-high block every other block, and a 1-block high next to it, you can provide yourself maximum protection from arrows and other projectiles coming towards you, while still enabling you to return fire. NOTE: This Upgrade is recommended with the upgrade Wide Enough to Walk On. Overhang (+1 Defense Point) Sick of those darn spiders climbing up and over your walls? Place a 1-block (or more) overhang on the top of your walls, and watch your spider problems dissapear--until they find another way in. Wide enough to walk on (+2 Defense Points) Recommended when you have ranged weaponry (such as bows, guns, mining lasers, spells, etc), Wide Enough to Walk On lets you patrol the top of your walls, firing down at (or leaping down into the midst of) enemies, unfriendlies, or -inlaws for combat. Watchtowers (+1 Defense Point) page 69 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Walls are all well and good, but it is highly recommended that you position Watchmen at regular intervals along your walls, to kill enemies that approach your lands--instead of merely stopping them. The Watchtowers defense point is a one-time point per wall. Watchtowers on a wall count as the standard 1 point per 3 Watchtowers,.33 Points/Watchtower. TNT Catapults (+3 Defense Points) Do you fear a siege? Well, with a few well-positioned TNT Catapults, you should be able to put a dent into their ranks. Be careful, however, because TNT can cause quite a bit of damage to the landscape if you keep shooting it...... Personnel Yes, you are one bad Motherminer, but you cannot be everywhere at once. As your population grows, you will need help to keep everyone else safe. This is where your militia/army/navy?/air force?/space force? comes into play. General/Commandant Depending on what stage you are in, you will soon get a General or a Commandant (General coming into play at roughly the Gold City level). These are your immediate subordinates. You tell them what needs to be done and they will get it done. Depending on your personal style, they may or may not actually go into the field. They should, however, always have their own room, equipment equal to yours, and everything they could possibly need to train up new recruits. Leftenant Leftenants are General/Commandant's immediate subordinates. They usually are in charge of a Platoon of 2-5 Squads. If the Reservists must be called up, they are divided into Squads, and then split between the Platoons. Leftenants get better quarters than Regulars and Veterans, but usually sleep 2 Leftenants to a room. They usually have weapons and armor that are better than the Regulars. Their equipment may be slightly worse or on par with your General/Commandant's equipment, depending on how you choose to equip them. Squad page 70 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge The Squad is the basic sorting group of your army. It consists of 5-9 Reservists, Recruits, Regulars, and Veterans, led by a Sergeant (For a total of 10 to a Squad). The Sergeant sleeps in the Barracks with his men, and usually (though not always) has the same equipment as his men. Foot Soldier Ranks Veterans These guys have been around the block, and know a thing or two about fighting. They are the creme de la creme of your fighting force, equipped with the best metal armor available, and each armed with a custom, named, Tinkered weapon. There usually aren't very many Veterans in any army, even one that's large. All Watchmen are assigned at least 1 Dog, to supplement their fighting power. Regulars These guys have been through basic training, and have faced a mob or two. They are usually equipped with iron arms and armor, and are rather competent. Regulars are assigned Dogs at a rate of 1 Dog per 2 Regulars. Recruits Still green and wet-behind the ears, the Recruits are the bare minimum required to help defend your civilization. They're usually armed with stone weapons and given Leather Armor to wear. Reservists These men and women are people who are only warriors part-time, but still take up a sword or bow in defense of the town when it is necessary. Reservists generally are equipped with one or two pieces of Leather Armor (usually a Helmet and Boots, and 1 Breastplate per 2-5 Reservists) and either Stone or Wooden weapons. Occasionally, say, every 5-8 Reservists, one of them may own a bow and arrows. Watchmen Watchmen are considered Reservists, despite the fact that they serve an active role in town defense. The main reason for this is that they sit in Watchtowers all day with their full sets of Leather Armor and their Bows, and watch for enemies to approach your walls. In addition, Watchmen do not sleep in the Barracks page 71 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge with the rest of the Squads. Watchmen generally have their own Dwelling that they return to after the end of their shift. All Watchmen are assigned a Cat, to help repel Creepers. Support Baracks Headquarters Training Grounds Archery Range Infirmary Cafeteria